Beautiful Stranger A Kevin Jonas Love Story
by Fiction.Girl.818
Summary: Melissa Davenport is a new student at ECHS. When she meets Kevin Jonas, there's a spark between them and she's instantly hooked on this beautiful stranger. What will happen when the plastic girls and the Jonas Brothers interfere? Rated M for language.
1. You're not special

**BEAUTIFUL STRANGER - A KEVIN JONAS SHORT STORY**

"Class, this is Melissa Davenport; she'll be joining our class. Say hello, everyone." the woman I knew as Mrs. Green introduced, provoking a few grunts of acknowledgement from the class of juniors. "Now, Melissa, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Uh, I'm sixteen; I just moved here from Hollywood, California…" a group of girls perked up as I said this and I groaned internally.

"So, does that like mean you know like celebrities and stuff?" one of the perky girls asked, her obviously-dyed-blonde-over-hairsprayed-hair gleaming in the light.

"Well, if I was related to someone in the business or lived in the part of town that hosted most celebrities, yes it would mean that I like knew like celebrities like and like stuff like." I mocked, twirling my brown hair between my fingers. Laughter erupted from the boys and a few of the girls in the room.

"Shut up." she hissed to her classmates.

"Truthfully, I do know Matt Damon, but that's only because he's my cousin." I didn't bother adding that I knew Ben Affleck, Jennifer Garner, Jennifer Lopez, Reese Witherspoon, and well…an incredible amount of celebrities. Matt was awesome, and he always allowed me to tag along to the awards shows as long as I didn't tell them about the time he wore a giant pink bunny costume (reminiscent of the one in A Christmas Story) on his first date.

"I loved him in the Bourne Identity!" a jock said, giving one of his jock buddies a high five.

"Can I take my seat now?" I asked Mrs. Green, who nodded and directed me to a seat beside a quiet boy with extremely curly hair.

"Hey." he said, his voice melting my bones unexpectedly.

"Hi." I said, pulling a binder from my messenger bag and tugging a pencil from my bun.

"Do you always keep writing utensils in your hair?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

_Do you always make girls faint with your voice? _"No, but I thought since today was my first day, I'd shove a whole bunch in there for fun." His laughter warmed me from head to toe so much that I had to pull off my motorcycle jacket and drape it across the back of my seat.

"What's your favorite of theirs?" the boy asked, pointing at my Nirvana T-shirt.

"Hmmm…I do really like 'Breed' and 'Stay Away', but I'd have to say that 'Smells like teen spirit' is my favorite. Kurt Cobain was truly an underestimated and highly disturbed artist."

The look on his face belied his words. He looked far too surprised that I actually knew who Nirvana was and what songs they had for him to simply say, "Cool."

"Yeah. Cool."

Homeroom passed by quickly and soon I had made it to lunch. Following the sea of two hundred students to the cafeteria, I felt two sets of hands on either of my arms, pulling me with them and out of the stream. I turned my head confused, realizing it was two of the perky girls from homeroom who were kidnapping me from lunch. They led me outside to a table that had a tablecloth laid out on it, where two other girls sat excitedly.

"Welcome to ECHS!" the embarrassed blonde said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Uh…thanks?" I said, hearing my stomach grumble in disapproval of these plastic people.

"We just wanted to invite you to have lunch with us and we wanted to warn you about Kevin Jonas." the blonde said, leaning in as she spoke about Kevin.

"Who?" I was starting to become incredibly annoyed with these people.

"The boy with curly hair in homeroom, duh!" said one of the girls who had grabbed my arm.

"Uh…okay…I'll try?" I began to stand up, but both girls pulled me back down.

"He's a freak, okay? So, just don't talk to him."

"Look…I don't know who you are to judge anyone, blondie, but I'm going to go have lunch…and then I'm going to find Kevin." I stood from the table, smiled, and left them with their mouths hanging open in anger and surprise.

It didn't take me long to find Kevin Jonas, seeing as he was the last person in line when I joined the ranks. Feeling rather foolish, I just stood behind him without saying anything. It was my first day, after all, and I was just a nervous alien from outer-space.

When the line moved forward, Kevin glanced back and cracked a smile, "Been a while since I've seen you, Nirvana."

"You too, Kevin." I watched as he frowned and picked up a tray.

"How do you know my name?"

I picked up a tray and followed him down the lunch line, "A few plastic Barbie-doll birds told me."

He laughed again and my knees buckled, bringing me down a few inches before I caught myself.

"Alanis, Brittney, Marcy and Danielle." he said, shaking his head.

"They also told me to stay away from you…why?"

"They don't like individuality. Anyone who deviates from the norm, strays from conformity, they burn at the stake."

"Really? They seemed to really want to be my friend, and I'm not exactly…normal."

"You're from Hollywood. Of course they want to be your friend." scoffed Kevin, taking a slice of pizza and a scoop of fruit cocktail.

"Excuse me?" I was offended by that statement, though I shouldn't have been.

"It's true. Everyone wants to be friends with Hollywood, no matter if you're special or not."

"Oh, really? Am I special?" I cocked my eyebrow and awaited his answer.

He looked me up and down before saying, "No."

**Gasp!!!! How can sweet Kevin Jonas be so rude?! **

_READ ON TO FIND OUT!!!_


	2. Mauled by a Tiger

**BEAUTIFUL STRANGER - A KEVIN JONAS SHORT STORY**

_**Previously...**_

_**"It's true. Everyone wants to be friends with Hollywood, no matter if you're special or not."**_

_**"Oh, really? Am I special?" I cocked my eyebrow and awaited his answer.**_

_**He looked me up and down before saying, "No."**_

My tray dropped to the ground with an ear-splitting clatter and I stormed out of the cafeteria. The girls stared at me as I passed them and walked back into the school building, finding a bathroom and entering one of the stalls to fume.

_Who is he to say I'm not special?!_

My fingers found my phone in my pocket and dialed the number of my brother before I could stop them. I felt angrier than I had since moving to Wyckoff, New Jersey. The last reason I'd felt this angry was finding out I had to leave my school and my friends to move to a rinky-dink town on the east coast.

"Hey, Mel!" my brother's eager voice shouted.

"Greg, you have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice." I sighed, feeling my body temperature cool down slightly.

"What happened?" asked my brother, knowingly.

"Well, you know me and new kids."

"Mel, you haven't been showing off, have you?"

I smirked at a memory at my old school; I'd skateboarded down a flight of steps, up onto the rail, and all the way around the fountain to win a bet from the skateboard punks.

"I would never!" I gasped in mock-horror.

"Yeah, right."

"Greg, you think I'm special, right?"

"Of course, Mel. You're smart, and funny, and athletic, and an awesome little sis."

"Thanks."

"So who's the guy that made you think you weren't special?"

"His name is Kevin Jonas and he's a total ass. God he really burns my toast. I just want to…" I snorted and imagined myself beating Kevin with my discarded tray.

"Melissa, maybe you just shouldn't go to school anymore. I mean, you're not legally required to."

"Yeah, but I liked it in L.A. with my friends."

"Look, you graduated college when you were ten. You're smarter than anyone I know, and frankly I think you should become emancipated and live wherever you want."

"I can't do that to mom and dad. They hated the fact that I moved to Massachusetts so I could go to college. They just wanted me to be a kid. I'm almost an adult, anyway."

"Did you tell mom that I'm coming home this weekend?" Greg asked, for the first time.

"Since when are you coming home?"

"I figured it'd be nice to come home for Easter, little sis. Or have you forgotten about the day of Christ's resurrection?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll tell 'em but you'd better bring your amazing Italian Easter pie. You know how everyone flips over it."

"Of course, little sis. Hey, I've got class in about thirty seconds, okay? But I'll see you this weekend."

"Alright, Greg. Love you."

"Love you to the moon."

The call ended and I almost forgot I was in the bathroom. My brother could always calm me down, and after the intense urge to kick Kevin Jonas's ass dissipated, I left the bathroom to pursue human interaction.

"There you are!" perky-blonde Barbie said, her horde of gaggling girls following her every move. "You didn't look too happy after talking to Kevin."

"Yeah, well. He was pretty inconsiderate."

"He's a freak. But don't worry about him. We're your real friends."

"Danielle, move aside." perky-blonde said to the brunette, shooing her with her perfectly manicured hand.

"Thanks." I didn't really care that the look of them made me want to vomit, all I wanted was to talk to someone.

"I'm Alanis, by the way. That's Brittney and Marcy. And this is Danielle." she said, introducing me to the other girls. I smiled politely, not letting on that I wanted to rip their fake extensions out of their heads.

The following morning, I walked into homeroom with my headphones in, listening to 'The Way' by Fastball. The perky girls waved excitedly at me, thinking that I was their best friend, now. I waved back to them and took my seat beside Kevin in the back.

Reclining in his chair, he stared straight forward with his arms crossed defensively. I pulled a pen out of my backpack and began doodling a picture of Kevin getting mauled by a tiger. While the teacher droned on about something that had no importance to me, I colored in the dark spots of blood gushing from his body.

A crumpled piece of paper bounced off my desk and onto the floor beside me. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick it up, already knowing who had thrown it. Unfolding the wad, a sense of longing came over me. I didn't understand why I longed to hear his voice.

_Is that me?_

He had written, obviously meaning my drawing. I smirked and fought back the laughter that threatened to erupt from my body. With a scribble, I tossed the paper back in his direction. A few moments later it fell into my lap once more.

_Is that me?_

**Why? You're not special, so why should you care?**

_I didn't mean it. I was just joking._

**Whatever.**

_I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be so offended. I thought you would just hit my arm and scoff. I really am sorry._

**Sure. I can believe that. *sarcasm***

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and I stood to leave. Kevin grabbed my hand, holding me back. With annoyance, I turned to stare at him, and was forced to look in his gorgeous honey colored eyes. My knees buckled beneath me again, though I wasn't able to catch myself this time. Instead, I fell to the floor with a low thud.

"What do you want?" I begged, my eyes not leaving the ground.

"You." he said, kneeling beside me.

I forced myself to stand up saying, "Look, I don't think I can handle this crap anymore, okay? So, don't expect to see me again."

"What?"

**WHERE IS SHE GOING?!!**

_READ ON TO FIND OUT!!_


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner!

**BEAUTIFUL STRANGER - A KEVIN JONAS SHORT STORY**

**_Previously_**...

_**"What do you want?" I begged, my eyes not leaving the ground.**_

_**"You." he said, kneeling beside me.**_

_**I forced myself to stand up saying, "Look, I don't think I can handle this crap anymore, okay? So, don't expect to see me again."**_

_**"What?"**_

I ran from the school, not caring anymore about social interaction. Kevin Jonas had broken me too easily; if I never saw him again, it would be too soon. My feet pounded against the hot asphalt, and I didn't stop running until I reached my house nearly a mile later.

"Honey, what are you doing home so early?" My mother asked me as I crashed through the door, stomping up to my bedroom like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum.

I threw myself onto my bed, blasting my music through the tiny speakers and into my eardrums. The sound of Hole's 'Heaven Tonight' came on and I relaxed into the familiar music. I sang along with the music, knowing each lyric well.

Another six hours passed by, my mother knocking on my door several times before I finally became fed up and opened the door. As per usual, my mother acted too concerned for me to take her seriously, and I told her that I was done with school. I didn't care whether or not I was socialized, I just wanted to stay home and relax.

"Honey, you need to finish high school." she tried to reason with me, but I interrupted her before she could go any further.

"Why? So that I can go to college, oh, wait, I already graduated from college."

She sighed, leaving my room without another word. A wave of guilt passed over me, but I ignored it. Not many mothers raise geniuses. Even less raise best-selling novelists. It must be hard to know that your child isn't going to have a normal happy childhood. Although, I did have a happy childhood; I couldn't blame her for wanting me to go to school.

"_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain; I like watching the puddles gather rain; And all I can do is just pour some tea for two and speak my point of view, but it's not sa--"_

"Hello?" I answered my phone, already knowing who was on the other line.

"Mel-a-nell!" four of my friends screamed over the phone.

"Hey guys!" I shouted back, laying against the soft down blanket on my bed.

"Dude, we miss you too much. You need to come back." Katy said, and I could imagine her in her surf-shorts with her hair in braids that went down her back.

"I know guys. I really want to come back there…in fact, I was seriously considering moving back to L.A."

"How?" asked Sarah, confused.

I had known these girls for six years, but I didn't tell them about college. They were my best friends, but people treat you differently after they find out. I chuckled and replied, "Well, my cousin lives in L.A. and maybe I could move in with him."

"Matty?"

"Yes, Matty."

"Well, Mel, you know you could always stay with my family."

"Thanks, Katy. Hey, don't worry about it, okay? I'll see you guys soon."

"Do you have to go?" asked Linse.

"You know my mom. If I don't talk to her within ten minutes of one of our arguments, she starts crying."

Katy leaned into the phone, "What happened?"

I sighed, "She's just stressed, and my attitude isn't helping any."

"Ah, well, call us later, okay?"

"Of course. I love you guys!" I laughed and we hung up.

I drug myself out of bed, straightening my clothes and hair before padding down the stairs, "Mom?" There was no response, though I could smell boiling water on the stove. My mother was standing at the island in the middle of our kitchen, chopping vegetables for salad. "Look, mom…I'm sorry…but I'm just…not a normal little girl like you wish I was. You're just going to have to accept that."

"We're having guests over for dinner." she disregarded what I had said, moving to the stove to break the noodles into the pot of boiling water. A pinch of salt and tablespoon of olive oil followed, but she refused to look at me.

"Who?" I asked, unsure that we knew anyone in Wyckoff.

"The pastor of the church is coming over with his wife and sons."

I rolled my eyes and rocked back on my heels. _Of course, sucking up to the church people. Maybe this way you can be the head of the choir like you were in L.A._ "Cool."

"You should go change, they'll be here in half an hour."

"Alright, mom." My father entered the kitchen, then, sensing the tension in the room.

"Hey, kiddo." he said, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off the ground with the strength of his hug.

"Hi, dad."

"Loy, honey, would you go set the table, please?"

He kissed her hair and nodded, "How was school, Mel?"

"Dad--"

"She doesn't want to go to school anymore."

"Really, Mel?"

"Dad, I've been a college graduate for six years. I'm pretty sure I'm socialized enough, and I think that I should have the right to relax for another two years before being forced to move out."

"I'm just surprised it took you this long." he chuckled, patting my shoulder.

"Really?"

"Loy!"

"Well, Becky, she's mature enough to make a living for herself; she makes more money than the both of us put together, and she's right. She's been graduated from college for a long time."

I took that chance to leave the room before they really started to argue. The half hour went by way too fast, and soon I was descending the stairs with my brushed hair in my church clothes.

"Paul, Denise, welcome!" my mother said cheerily, ushering the guests into our home. The man, Paul, was rotund and wore glasses. His wife, Denise, had curly hair, and looked to be in her mid thirties. These people were surprisingly young for a pastor family.

"Hello, Becky, Loy, how are you?" Denise said, and then two boys stepped through the door.

"These are our sons, Nicholas, Joseph, and Franklin." Paul gestured to a young curly-haired boy, a younger boy who looked to be five or six, and an older boy with straight brown hair.

"Where's Kevin gone to?" Denise wondered, looking out the front door.

"This is our daughter, Melissa." said my mother, revealing my secret hiding place on the stairs.

"Hi." I said, coming into sight.

"Hey," Joe and Nick said, waving slightly. Frankie hid behind his mom.

"Here's our last son, well, actually, he's our first son, Kevin."

**I SMELL DRAAAAAMAAA!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN KEVIN AND MELISSA AT DINNER?!**

_READ ON TO FIND OUT!_


End file.
